An increasing number of applications today make use of digital media for various purposes including, for example, remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, and sharing of user-generated videos. As technology is evolving, users have higher expectations for media quality and, for example, expect high resolution video even when transmitted over communications channels having limited bandwidth.
To permit transmission of digital video streams while limiting bandwidth consumption, a number of video compression schemes have been devised, including formats such as VPx, promulgated by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., and H.264, a standard promulgated by ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) and the ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), including present and future versions thereof. H.264 is also known as MPEG-4 Part 10 or MPEG-4 AVC (formally, ISO/IEC 14496-10).